


darling, you can't stay

by spacesuh



Series: #00FFTOBER [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Memory, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Murder, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesuh/pseuds/spacesuh
Summary: he promised he would stay until spring started.He Lied.yangyang still misses him.





	darling, you can't stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 01 of 00FFTOBER made by admin tea from 00ficfest on twitter :-(
> 
> The theme for the first day was spring, so i decided that since october is the spooky month (halloween), ill try my best to put a spooky twist on all of the themes :D 
> 
> Also!! please heed the tags because,, this story might be triggering to some.
> 
> hope you all enjoy!

“HE WAS HERE!! I SWEAR HE WAS RIGHT HERE!!", yangyang screams at kun when kun finds him at the beach at 4am, almost three months after yangyang went missing.

“We were supposed to be together until the time... He-he said we had until the beginning of spring.” he chokes out between tears. 

kun looks at his younger brother. he /really/ looks at him. yangyang, a boy who was once full of sunshine and absolute adoration and doe-eyed confusion, was not the boy standing in front of him right now. kun was staring at a shell of his younger brother, someone who was borderline unrecognizable, someone who now has a sun tattooed across half his chest, which was bare and covered in blood, someone who simply looks unholy, unclean, empty. yangyang looks terrifying, to say the least. 

kun starts to walk closer to yangyang, cautiously and kind of scared. it’s then that he notices another set of footprints by yangyangs towel that he was laying on.

he trails them with his eyes, curious and slowly, and they lead right into the ocean.

yangyang follows his eyes, “Is h-he, is he g-gone, gege? He said we had until spring, until he had to leave again. gege, please, he needs to come back.”

kun takes his little brother into his arms, right there on the sand, right next to the spot that yangyang stabbed and drowned his boyfriend in the wide ocean, simply because he lied and wanted to go back home.

“he’ll be back soon, yangie, just wait for him, okay?” kun clings onto him knowing what he has to do, knowing he has to tell the police what his brother has done… but for now, for now he has his brother and he wants to hold him one last time.

Yangyang is gone for the next 5 springs.

A picture of him and donghyuck still floating in the ocean somewhere.


End file.
